


The Big, The Bad, and The Nerd

by AmbyWamby



Category: Motorcity (Cartoon)
Genre: Entrapment by Bulge, Jealousy, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Size Difference, hyper muscle, obvious pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbyWamby/pseuds/AmbyWamby
Summary: Chuck's first time meeting Junior takes a Texas-sized turn for the worse.
Relationships: Eventual Chuck/Junior/Texas
Kudos: 2





	The Big, The Bad, and The Nerd

" _ Well, well, well _ ," came the heavy drawl from way above, Chuck too rooted to the spot from the way the ground trembled under his soles. His breath caught up in his throat, whatever he was going to say coming out as a  _ choke.  _ Chuck very clearly felt his heart skip a beat when the buck-toothed goliath flashed him a grin, leaning in close to gaze down past his enormous chest. "What'sa cutie like you doin' with this two-bit crew?" 

Chuck was _going_ to say something to that remark, _honest_ , he _just-_ couldn't spit it out with his tongue in a knot at the sight of the literal hulk. "Uh, _I-_ _ah-_ " 

That swollen chest  _ jiggled _ within the straining confines of his overall, straps of the giant's suspenders tested further as a snicker rose out of him. "What'sa matter, sweetheart?" A wink shut one of the stranger's ravenous eyes, Chuck's face blazing hot at the hypnotic  _ roll _ of the stranger's chest, striations  _ dancing _ under his skin. "Ain't never seen a  _ stud _ before?" 

Chuck whimpered, knees feeling far too jelly-like for his liking. "W-well, I-I-" Geez, where did this guy even  _ come _ from? And why was he  _ so- _ so  _ huge? _ The veil of his bangs let him gawk openly, the giant slowly raising up to his full, incredible height; the difference between them was set in  _ meters _ , the top of his head barely clearing past the titan's  _ thigh _ , Chuck's stomach burning hot as his eyes drew to the impossible bulge jutting out at him. 

It couldn't be real, none of this could, but the monumental figment refused to leave, or stop eyeing him up for a  _ second _ . A dirty grin split the giant's face, Chuck feeling the ground rumble as the giant loomed closer. "You got a name, cutie?" 

Chuck's mouth cracked open, tongue sticking to his teeth. " _ C- _ Chu-"

_ "Junior!" _ Chuck felt the concrete shaking all over again, the heavy stomp coming from behind him this time, the voice unmistakably  _ Texas _ . Chuck felt a heavy tension lift from his shoulders, at the presence of another Burner- he  _ really _ needed the back-up for this guy.

" _Tex!_ _J-_ just who I needed- **_umpf!_** " Chuck's eyes bulged as Texas _crashed_ into him, the impact far more forgiving than he would've imagined. In the seconds after, his skin burned hot as he realized Texas' mammoth bulge had squished him firmly against the stranger's own, stuck squarely between the two. "Tex! What are _you-_ " There was a ruckus coming from above, Chuck only seeing pecs swelling out, ramming up against each other, the heaving mounds fighting for space. 

"Told you  _ and _ your weirdo bros, Junior. Burners are  _ off-limits _ , shrimp!" That was Tex shouting, as far as Chuck could tell. 

A guffaw had Junior's cock  _ throbbing _ against Chuck's back, the blonde flushing brighter under the warm swell. 

" _ Shrimp _ , huh? You hit yer head lately, Tex? Mighta missed a few mirrors along the way, 'cause the only  _ shrimp _ is-" 

Chuck's arms were unfairly pinned, the jostling lumps trapping him seemingly growing bigger under his struggle. " _ G- _ guys! C'mon,  _ I'm _ still here!" 

There was a lull in the argument, Chuck breathing easier as the pressure eased, the men separating with a word from each of them.

"Sorry, Chuck!"

"My bad, cutie!"

Chuck had barely begun to catch his breath before they were at it again, quickly sidestepping to avoid getting pinned again, overgrown pricks mashing against each other as they went back to their spat.

"He's  _ not _ your cutie, Junior! Last warning, man.  _ Hands _ .  **_Off._ ** "

Junior huffed a laugh in Texas' reddening face, shoving his weight against the Burner, an almost intentional grind pressing into Texas' crotch. "Oh, I think he's gonna have a hard time keeping his hands offa  _ me _ ," Junior looked in Chuck's direction, a wink thrown his way. "Once we get to know each other…"

With a grunt, Texas' pecs swelled against his suit, the fabric stretching tight, somehow keeping together as butted into Junior's muscular rack. " _ Not _ gonna happen, bud." Texas shoved away from the snickering giant, ducking down and scooping up Chuck with a squeak from the blonde, effortlessly keeping his weight over his shoulder. "C'mon, Chuckie," Texas grumbled, leering down Junior as he turned away. "We're outta here." 

Chuck could do little but stare at the far ground from Texas' shoulder, a tangle of anxiety at the potential drop, but Texas had him, and probably wasn't letting him go until they were far away from Junior. Chuck knew he shouldn't have, but there was a nagging voice in his head that made him tip his head up, stealing a final glance at the bold hunk.

Junior met his gaze with a grin, reaching down to his obscene bulge,  _ squeezing _ the fat root of his cock through his overalls. "See ya around, Chuckie!" 

Chuck's head felt light, suddenly grateful Texas was carrying him- he thought he was about to faint.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter at @WambiAmby for more silly little stories!!


End file.
